Je te vois
by Rui-No-Towa
Summary: Lorsque je me suis rendu à ce festival, je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver une personne pareille.. Et qui remplirait tout mon quotidien. UA & OOC.


Les crépitements des morceaux de poulpes sur la plaque de cuisson, l'odeur délicieuse s'en dégageant, les boites vendues comme des petits pains, les sourires de bien-être sur leurs visages, d'autres ventres gargouillant attendant leurs tours. Les rires fusant ici et là, la bonne humeur se répandant comme une traînée de poudre et personne n'y échappait. Les plus petits comme les grands s'amusaient à pêcher les canards en plastique jaune, d'autre d'un autre côté tentait vainement d'attraper des poissons rouges avec leurs filets qui se déchiraient en moins de deux. Déçus sur le moment, riant la seconde d'après. Plus loin encore, les jeux de tirs, dont les propriétaires gagnaient beaucoup d'argent, à croire que c'était une arnaque vu le pauvre nombre de gagnants. Les montres étaient souvent sortit, guettant l'heure, attendant patiemment - ou justement impatiemment - le final du festival. Tous parés de leurs plus beaux vêtements traditionnels, certains avec de longue manche descendant jusqu'aux genoux, d'autres courtes mettant leurs bras à nus. Les couleurs variaient mais avaient tendance à mettre en valeur une partie du porteur. Un rose pastel parsemé de branches de cerisiers dont les fleurs viennent de clore pour une jeune fille. Un bleu profond où serait cousus des grues s'abreuvant, ravivant le bleu des yeux d'un tel. Les motifs différaient les uns des autres, tous les décrire prendrait une éternité en vu du monde fou assistant au festival d'été.

Afin de ne pas me faire remarquer dans cette foule japonaise, j'avais adopté tout comme eux un yutaka. Le mien était vert pomme dont les manches n'étaient ni trop courtes, ni trop longues. N'étant que peu habitué à un tel habit, il n'était pas correctement mis. La ceinture bleu marine n'était pas bien serrée, mes longues jambes sortaient d'entre le tissu à chaque pas que je faisais. Mon torse était également à découvert, démontrant un côté nonchalant et décontracté, peut-être même un peu trop. Par contre, les getas n'étaient pas difficile à porter, c'était un peu comme des tongues quand on y pensait, mais rehaussées, permettant ainsi une marche aisée. Je glissai une main dans ma chevelure blonde et en bataille continuelle, mon regard se posant ici, puis là, et ailleurs encore. Je ne cherchais rien en particulier, j'observais le monde tourner autour de moi, les êtres humains évoluer, changer le monde à leurs façons, le détruire à petit feu, mais loin de moi l'idée de les critiquer. Bien que la plupart soit cruelle et sans valeurs, certains découlaient d'une essence particulière, ils n'étaient pas forcément de gentilles personnes, innocentes, et je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais ils méritaient bien plus le don de la vie que d'autres. Et c'était ceux que je préférais observer. Je n'étais pas là ce soir pour trouver une telle personne, je ne faisais que me familiariser à cette population, souhaitant tout connaître d'eux, je me mêlai à eux, pratiquai les mêmes activités, et me perdais dans le flux de vie.

Mais peut-être était-il temps de bouger un peu, car ne faire que parcourir l'allée de nombreuses fois commençait à m'ennuyer un peu. Alors je participai à quelques jeux, perdais pour beaucoup, mais m'amusai autant que les enfants présents. Mon rire se mélangea aux leurs et me procurai un bien fou. Les enfants comptaient tellement pour moi, nous adultes, nous nous devons de leur fabriquer un des meilleur futur dans lequel ils évolueront, prendront nos places, et espérons-le, ferons un monde meilleur pour leurs enfants ensuite. Je m'abandonnai bien trop à ce genre de pensées. Mais moi, lorsque tous les adultes ici présents deviendront de vieilles personnes, que les enfants deviendront de beaux adultes, je serais toujours là, dans la même enveloppe charnel, les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes traits fins mais virils, le même corps de jeune adulte. Quel drôle d'univers que le notre.

Devais-je me sentir heureux d'avoir gagné une peluche de poussin aussi jaune que mes mèches ? Sur le moment, cela ne m'apportait rien du tout, et je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi en faire. Me détournant du stand de tir où je l'avais obtenu, fixant l'objet entre mes mains, je ne fis pas attention et rentrai dans une personne. C'est que je pouvais être aussi maladroit que les humains qui m'entouraient par dizaines. Celui que j'avais bousculé perdit l'équilibre alors pour lui éviter une chute même petite, je passai mon bras autour de ses hanches et le ramenait à moi. Une erreur qui me coûterait certainement chère à l'avenir. La senteur ô combien délicieuse qui me vint aux narines provoqua en moi des frissons, et alluma en moi un brasier que j'avais toujours eu du mal à contrôler. Le propriétaire de ce parfum si alléchant leva enfin la tête vers moi et ses yeux d'un si profond bleu me cloua sur place, me faisant oublier pendant quelques secondes l'odeur qu'il dégageait sans le savoir. Impossible de déceler la moindre émotion dans ce regard aussi dur que le marbre et aussi sombre que la voute céleste, et pourtant aussi fascinant que le firmament peuplé de milliards points scintillants au-dessus de nos têtes. Les lumières tout autour de nous produisaient le même effet dans ses prunelles dont je n'arrivais plus à me détacher. Seulement une brise allant de lui vers moi fit que son parfum me revint aux narines : je devais m'éloigner un tant soit peu de lui avant de commettre l'imparable.

Dans la seconde qui suivit ce revirement au présent, je le lâchai et il se remit bien droit. Pendant cette minute de silence et de contemplation mutuelle, je remarquai son accoutrement aussi sombre que son regard éteint et sa courte chevelure noir de jais. Le tissu qui l'enveloppait était tout simplement noir, sans le moindre motif comme le mien, dont l'intérieur était d'un rouge vif, tout comme la ceinture qu'il portait serré. Je le vis d'ailleurs remonter le tissu qui s'était un peu défait sur le haut et d'où j'avais pu admirer une peau claire et imberbe, je laissai mon regard se balader sur les courbes de son corps d'adolescent avant de me reprendre à l'instant où j'avais atteint sa jugulaire. Un sourire se dessina toutefois sur mes lèvres lorsque je remarquai où son regard était posé, ainsi que les joues légèrement rosées qu'il laissait apparaître. Sans émettre le moindre son, je lui tendis l'objet de ses désirs et ses yeux pétillèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant de les poser sur moi, interrogateurs. Je lui offrais un sourire en approchant encore un peu la peluche de lui et cela le décida à s'en emparer avec des mains des plus belles, des doigts si fins et longs, je me demandais s'il jouait d'un instrument, et au moment où nos doigts se frôlèrent, j'eus un léger frissonnement à peine perceptible. Du moins j'espérais qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. En le regardant s'émerveiller de son acquit, j'en doutais fortement. Il me faisait sourire, on aurait dit un enfant comme il agissait là devant moi, alors que son regard quelques instants plus tôt me faisait bien plus penser à un adulte, mais d'un caractère ma foi assez complexe. Ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer ses émotions dans son regard avait du bon dans de mauvaises situations, sauf que dans le cas présent, il n'y avait rien à en tirer, à part de la déception.

Et le monde reprit son court normal. Tout autour de nous, les gens s'avançaient tous dans la même direction, ce qui était l'opposé de la sortie. Je jetai un regard à la montre à mon poignet pour remarquer que le final allait bientôt commencer. Je me tournai vers l'inconnu au parfum tentateur qui lui-même observait la foule partir, serrant contre lui la grosse peluche. Maintenant que j'y pensais, était-il venu seul à ce festival ? C'était plutôt rare, et de toutes mes allées venues, je n'avais croisé personne qui soit seul, hormis lui et moi.

Je glissai une main distraite dans mes cheveux, le regard s'abandonnant sur le firmament des plus beau. L'été dans toute sa splendeur. Même s'il était près de minuit, l'air était bon, la brise douce, et le ciel dégagé afin que nous puissions admirer les étoiles. Je sentis alors que l'on tirait ma manche, mes yeux se baissèrent pour se poser sur le jeune adolescent qui m'invitait du regard à se joindre à lui pour le final. Devant une telle demande, qui pourrait refuser ? Je n'en avais pas le cœur, alors je lui répondis d'un sourire qu'il me rendit et je sentis ma poitrine se compresser. Il était juste.. incroyablement mignon, en plus avec cette peluche dans les bras. J'avais une raison différente pour lui sauter dessus maintenant. Je savais pertinemment que je devais m'éloigner de lui, de cette odeur si alléchante, ce parfum enivrant, cet humain si désirable.

Mais c'était trop tard pour me dire de faire machine arrière. Alors que nous suivions les autres, je le tirai soudainement vers un petit chemin. Il me laissa faire mais je doutais bien qu'il se posait des questions comme toute personne normale. Tournant la tête vers lui, je lui adressa un sourire rassurant, auquel il réagit plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et il avait détourné le visage, espérant sans doute que je n'y vois que du feu. C'était là une autre raison pour laquelle j'aimais tant les humains. Ils étaient capables de se montrer adorable sans le vouloir, de rougir devant pas grand chose, tant de chose que j'adorais. Nous atteignîmes la colline que j'avais repéré bien plus tôt, je ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois un grand arbre atteint, et je m'asseyais à côté, puis tapotai l'herbe à mes côtés pour qu'il vienne s'installer également, ce qu'il fit après une petite hésitation. Ce qui me fit sourire une énième fois. Mon attention se porta sur la vue imprenable que nous avions de la ville en contrebas, mais surtout l'endroit rêvé pour avoir la meilleure vue sur ce qui allait survenir dans.. deux minutes maintenant que je regardais ma montre.

C'est dans le plus grand des silences que nous attendîmes. Lorsque je vis qu'il ne restait plus que trente seconde, je commença à faire un décompte. Ce fut la seule fois que ma voix sortit depuis que le jeunot m'avait rejoint, et la première fois que j'entendis la sienne lorsqu'il me suivit à partir de la vingtième seconde. Cela pourrait paraître fleur bleue ou n'importe quoi, mais à mes oreilles, elle était mélodieuse. Aussi belle que lui. Je me permis de l'admirer pendant qu'il faisait le décompte, les yeux rivés devant lui, et un léger sourire étirant les commissures de ses lèvres. Plus que cinq secondes.. Quatre.. Trois.. Deux.. Un.. Zéro. Première lancée. Le sifflement ne me parvenait que comme un son étrangement lointain, et l'explosion de particules rouges, je le vis dans ses yeux. Impossible d'en sortir. S'émerveillait-il de ce spectacle ô combien magnifique - mais moins que lui - ? Je ne saurais dire si ce que je voyais dans son regard était les étincelles des fusées lancées les une après les autres et de différentes couleurs, ou s'il s'agissait d'une bribe d'émotion. Les humains avaient le chic de m'attirer tel un papillon éprit du feu. Plus l'on s'approche, plus l'on se brûle les ailes. Et celui-là avait le don de se détacher de ses compagnons, et de m'attirer à lui bien plus que quiconque, comme le feu d'un volcan.

Ce regard que j'admirais tant se tourna soudainement vers moi, et sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, sans qu'aucune pensée ne traverse mon esprit, je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec toute la douceur que je possédais, le feu d'artifice poursuivant devant nous.


End file.
